1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of collar protector devices in general, and in particular to a collar protector having a permanently attached anchor position and a detachable protector portion.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,633,576; 2,634,420; 4,953,232; and 4,980,927, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse collar protector devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical collar protector device having a permanently mounted anchor component and a detachable protector component. The detachable protector component can be releasably secured to the anchor component and cleaned separately to reduce the wear and tear on the shirt caused by repetitive washing.
As most men are aware, the primary reason that a shirt must be laundered after a single use is due to the fact that the collar portion of the shirt is in constant rubbing contact with the back of a user's neck which transfers oils and dirt to the interior of the shirt collar.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved collar protector device having a detachable protector component that can be removed and replaced with a clean detachable protector component to prolong the use of a given shirt between laundering, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.